


Actual cat Feral!Enigma

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is enjoying a nice, quiet, day reading when an unexpected visitor shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual cat Feral!Enigma

The day had been a rather quiet one: no fights had broken out, Enigma hadn’t bitten anyone in a week (much to everyone’s relief including their lawyer’s), Hank was getting some sun, and Charles was able to read on the couch in peace. Everything was-

Without warning the door burst open, there was a flash of blue, and suddenly his lap had a new, extremely frightened, occupant who was clinging to him as if he were a life raft. He blinked owlishly for a few moments as he tried to process what in God’s name had just happened. A small, and familiar, trill brought him back to reality.

“Not that I don’t mind you seeking out others for comfort Enigma, that’s actually a fairly good step forward but um, could you move your leg? It’s pressing into my elbow,” he said nodding to his arm which was currently pinned under her knee. She nodded maneuvering herself so she was still clinging to him but no longer accidentally pinning one of his limbs. He nodded in thanks maneuvering her just a bit more so they were both comfortable. “Nightmare?”

She shook her head sending him feelings of uncertainty and confusion. She didn’t know what had spooked her. Just that she’d been spooked.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” he soothed. “You’re safe here.”


End file.
